Suzee
Suzee is an extra-dimensional humanoid who became part of the crew of The Christa in the last moments of "On the Road to Find Out", replacing Catalina in Season 2. Biography Suzee was first encountered by the crew as Catalina's 'imaginary friend' with whom the Saturnian consulted on every subject imaginable. The crew found Catalina's behavior baffling, and were largely convinced that Suzee was made-up until she and Catalina switched places in the first season's finale. Like Catalina, Suzee is adept at Engineering. Throughout the second season, there are few problems she does not seem able to fix, given enough time. She also finds herself at odds with Miss Davenport, who treats her as one of the students, which Suzee seems to find inappropriate or even insulting. Exceedingly confident, Suzee's ego seems to be her largest character flaw. She often comes off as a bit of a "know-it-all" and is often dismissive of the rest of the crew, seemingly considering them to be inferior or less intelligent than herself. Suzee is unusual in her possession of gills that allow her to breathe any atmosphere and her ability to project her mind into another's to read thoughts and exert control. These traits are explained as being characteristic of her species. Harlan and Radu both are attracted to Suzee and become rivals for her attentions. Trivia The name of Suzee's homeworld, Yensid is "Disney" spelled backwards. This is something of a joke in reference to the fact that Catalina actress Jewel Staite left Space Cases for a role in the Disney Channel program "Flash Forward" following the completion of season 1. The replacement of Catalina for Suzee is also similar to something that would also happen a few years later in the New Zealand TV series, The Tribe. ? The character of Amber from Season 1 was replaced with Danni in Season 2 when it was thought Amber died in an explosion. ? However, Amber returened to the show in Season 3, and Danni was never seen again after the Season 2 finale. Controversy This character is one of the biggest sources of contention among fans of Space Cases due to her being what some fans perceive as a canon "Mary Sue"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_sue character. Much of this may stem from Nickelodeon's attempts to marginalize the roles of the adults in the series and replace their function as sources of guidance for the youth characters with Suzee. Following the near-complete removal of Goddard from the second season episodes following "Homeward Bound" and the reduction of Miss Davenport to primarily comedy-relief, Suzee was pushed into the role of "adult" and made to be the main guide and moral compass of the series. In all fairness, many of the criticisms of her are valid and she does fit many of the characteristics of a "mary sue" - she is highly skilled in nearly everything including having supernatural abilities beyond what the others possess, is well-liked by all of the characters save Miss Davenport (who at this point was no longer a central character), is the main romantic interest for the male characters, has few character flaws, and those she does possess do not seem to get in her way or draw much protest or criticism from other characters. The subject of Suzee vs Catalina is not likely to be resolved among fandom any time soon and generally boils down to individual opinion, though most can agree that the quality of the characterization and writing in the second season generally suffered under Nickelodeon's increasing interference in the program. Category:Characters Category:The Crew